Zumindest bist Du nicht tot
by Nicatlon
Summary: Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wo die Story hinführt. Bis jetzt ist Logan dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen. Zusammenfassung wird aktualisiert. Rating T wegen Sprache und Gewalt!


**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, was Euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommt. **

* * *

Er konnte die Augen nicht öffnen. Das war das erste, was ihm auffiel, als er wieder zu sich kam. Sein Gesicht war übersät mit Schwellungen und verschorften Wunden und diese hielten seine Lider geschlossen. Trotz seines einwandfrei funktionierenden Selbstheilungsfaktors gab es diese Verletzungen noch immer, was bedeutete, sie waren beinahe tödlich.

'Streich das Wort _beinahe_!', dachte Logan verdrießlich und versuchte, jeden Teil seines Körpers zu spüren.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Körper noch aus einem Stück bestand. Vielleicht hatte er ein Bein verloren. Oder zwei. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn jemand durch einen riesigen Fleischwolf gedreht. Er stöhnte gequält auf, als er den linken Arm hob und mit der Hand behutsam sein Gesicht betastete. Es schien, als würden seine Finger über die Miniaturausgabe einer Mondlandschaft fahren. Logan verzog bei dieser Vorstellung das Gesicht und ließ die Hand nach unten gleiten. Der Hals schien, in Ordnung zu sein. Zumindest war sein Genick nicht gebrochen. Noch etwas weiter unten – namentlich auf Höhe des Herzens – ertasteten die Finger eine Delle. Nein, halt, es war ein Loch und dem Durchmesser nach zu urteilen Kaliber 9mm. Gut, man hatte also auf ihn geschossen. Nichts, womit er nicht klarkommen würde. Aber es tat schon verdammt weh. Wieder drang ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle, als seine Hand über eine klaffende Bauchwunde fuhr. Da wollte aber jemand auf Nummer sicher gehen.

"Zumindest sind Sie nicht tot.", stellte eine Stimme über ihm fest.

Das plötzliche Geräusch erschreckte ihn nicht wirklich. Er hatte schon eine Weile ein fremdes Atmen gehört und den flüchtigen Geruch eines Parfums wahrgenommen; irgendwo zwischen Rose und Lavendel. Nicht, dass er sich mit sowas auskannte. Die Stimme gehörte also einer Frau und dem Klang nach zu urteilen einer jungen noch dazu.

"Ich bin ja ein echter Glückspilz.", erwiderte Logan leise, aber dennoch sarkastisch. "Sieht so aus, als hätte ich gerade den Jackpot geknackt."

Er konnte das Grinsen, das sich auf ihre Lippen legte, förmlich spüren. Oh, na wunderbar, ihm war es mit Ach und Krach gelungen, nicht zu sterben und man machte sich über ihn lustig! Wenn er nicht bewegungsunfähig hier liegen würde, würde er diesem Clown zeigen, was es hieß, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Moment mal… _Hier_? Wo _genau _lag er eigentlich? Fast schien es, als sei sein namenloser Beobachter eine Telepathin, denn sie beantwortete die ungestellte Frage:

"Sie sind fürs Erste in Sicherheit. Mehr brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen."

Logan hatte es noch nie gemocht, wenn man ihn über sein Schicksal im Unklaren ließ und diese Abneigung war nicht plötzlich verschwunden. Sein Selbstheilungsfaktor hatte inzwischen dafür gesorgt, dass die Schwellungen etwas zurückgingen und so konnte der Mutant zumindest die Augen wieder öffnen. Grelles, kaltes Licht blendete ihn und als er sich endlich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, machte das die Sache keineswegs besser. Er erkannte nichts von dem, was er sah, doch das hatte nicht viel zu bedeuten. Schließlich litt er an Gedächtnisverlust. Doch auch wenn Logan den Ort selbst nicht wiedererkannte, so wusste er doch, um was für einen Ort es sich handeln musste. Und dieses Wissen bereitete ihm Unbehagen tief in der Magengrube.

"Ist das ein… Labor? Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"

Sein Blick fixierte den der jungen Frau, die neben ihm stand und auf ihn hinab sah. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Was ich mit Ihnen gemacht habe?! Ich habe Ihnen den Arsch gerettet, Mister! Und das ist kein Labor."

"Was dann?", fragte Logan ungeduldig und war kurz davor, von der harten, metallenen Pritsche zu springen, auf der er lag.

Seine Bauchwunde hatte sich inzwischen geschlossen. Nur noch rotbraunes, getrocknetes Blut erinnerte an den vormals klaffenden Riss im Fleisch. Das Blut hatte die gleiche Farbe wie die Haare der Frau, die ihr wellenförmig über die Schultern fielen. Angewidert von diesem Gedankengang verzog er das Gesicht.

"Die Pathologie. Und Sie, Mister, sind mein erster Patient, der mit mir plaudert. Wenn auch nicht besonders freundlich, wie ich betonen möchte."

Die… die _Pathologie_?! Er war _tot _gewesen?! Logan starrte die Frau im weißen Kittel an, unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Nahezu unzerstörbar zu sein, war eine Sache; von den Toten auferstehen, eine ganz andere. Wieder schien die Pathologin seine Gedanken zu lesen und meinte:

"Sie waren nicht tot. Jedenfalls nicht vollständig, auch wenn ich noch nie erlebt habe, dass jemand einen Schuss ins Herz und herausgerissene Eingeweide überlebt. Meine Kollegen offensichtlich auch nicht, sonst hätten sie die Vitalfunktionen genauer überprüft und Sie nicht bei mir abgeladen."

Logan wartete auf einen Satz wie: _'Und jetzt habe ich die Scheiße am Hals.'_, doch er kam nicht. Der Mutant – inzwischen wieder vollständig genesen – schwang die Beine seitlich von der Pritsche und stand auf. Er sah die Pathologin an.

"Ja, dann danke. Und nichts für ungut, falls ich Sie erschreckt habe."

Die Frau verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Ein Schmunzeln, dessen Intention ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel, hob ihre Mundwinkel. Sie deutete mit dem Finger in eine sehr eindeutige Richtung.

"Sie wollen _so _da rausgehen? Durch ein Krankenhaus, in dem sich ungefähr zweitausend Personen befinden? Dann fiel Spaß."

Er musste nicht an sich hinuntersehen, um zu wissen, worauf sie anspielte. Verdammt, Leichen in einer Pathologie trugen nur selten Smoking und Krawatte, auch wenn Logan in seiner Position schon ein T-Shirt und Jeans gereicht hätten. Vor allem Jeans. Oder auch nur ein verdammter Lendenschurz! Er bedeckte mit leicht zitterigen Händen seine Blöße und fragte die Pathologin, deren Schmunzeln deutlich in die Breite gewachsen war:

"Haben Sie irgendwas anzuziehen für mich, Ma'am?"

Sie zuckte ein wenig unschlüssig mit den Schultern.

"Wenn Ihnen einer meiner Kittel passt, dann ja."

Sie ließ den peinlich berührten Logan stehen und ging zum anderen Ende des großen Raumes. Dort hingen einige weiße Kittel an einer silbernen Kleiderstange. Die junge Frau wählte einen Kittel aus, kehrte zu ihm zurück und warf ihm das Kleidungsstück zu. Er fing ihn auf und zog ihn in Windeseile an. An den Schultern spannte er zwar etwas, aber Logan hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, noch nie ein wunderbareres Kleidungsstück getragen zu haben.

"Können wir, Doktor…?", begann die Pathologin mit einem Grinsen.

"Logan.", antwortete Logan

"Und weiter?"

"Nur Logan."

Ein Hauch Schmerz streifte seine Züge, als ihn ihre Frage daran erinnerte, dass er seinen Nachnamen nicht kannte.

"Na schön, Doktor Logan. Ich bin Melissa Hennings. Freut mich, Herr Kollege."

Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, noch immer lächelnd, als hätte sie den kleinen Knacks in seiner Seele nicht bemerkt. Und Logan ergriff sie, dankbar dafür, dass sie das tat.

TBC


End file.
